ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilty/Transcript
The Beginning of the Story The series begins on the train, a boy named Cillian Darcy felt saddened, tired and depressed that everyone in angel grove ganged up on him. He lives with a angry and temperamental office working mother and an abusive father who owns an animatronic restaurant. Cillian's was accused for the accident involving a statue of the town's namesake. He arrived home in depressed. *Mike Darcy: There you are, Cillian. Do you know what time it is?! Where have you been?! *Molly Williams: And what are you wearing that earring?! *Mike Darcy: Hey! Cillian, we are talking to you! Explain yourself, mister! *Cillian Darcy: This is why i hate my life, and i can't stand of you anymore, dad! *Mike Darcy: That does it! You are grounded for two weeks, you got that?! *Cillian Darcy: You can't ground me! For I am neither living nor dead! How can thy ground that which is... ungroundable. Gosh! Cillian walked upstairs to his bedroom and slamed the door. Molly's working on Cillian's punishment Mike's restaurant Cillian can't read Molly felt guilty Mike and Molly's conversation At Harold Hedgehog's Pizzeria, Mike's franchise is becoming a huge success. Molly's walking to his office. *Mike Darcy: Hey sweetheart, how's work? *Molly Williams: Mike, i'm quitting. Mike laughs but then stopped because Molly's serious. *Mike Darcy: Really? *Molly Williams: I'm just feeling sorry for Cillian. I think he needs his mommy. *Mike Darcy: Really? Why? *Molly Williams: Mike, It's your fault, i shouldn't have taken that job. *Mike Darcy: All right, all right. All right, Molly, Molly. I'm sorry. What's your plan to make things up? *Molly Williams: Look, the school called, they accepted my idea and he'll be excused from school for a couple of weeks. *Mike Darcy: Alright. Cillian's in the Principal Office Cillian's sitting outside of the Principal Office, he felt depressed and lonely. *Principal Tyler: I'm sorry for what happened back in poetry class, Cillian. It's just we didn't know that you couldn't read. Is it because you were abused? *Ms. Quinzel: You don't have to protect them, your enemies. We just forgive you for what happened to the statue, okay? *Principal Tyler: Cillian, I'm retiring in a couple of months and my replacement is a vice principal from Ft. Chicken Elementary. *Cillian Darcy: Okay... *Principal Tyler: Right, Ms. Quinzel. I need you to get to the bottom of this. Let the punishment fit the crime. Cillian, i talked to your parents, you're excused from school for a while. Just take an early vacation. *Cillian Darcy: How long? *Principal Tyler: I don't know, it's just temporary, so just spend some time downtown and have a nice vacation. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. Bye. Cillian walked out of school and go home. At home, Cillian's walking home to his house, The next day In the morning, Cillian's sleeping in bed in saddness, He woken up from his sleep for a bit and look around his bedroom. *Cillian Darcy: Yep, my termporary vacation begins now. He looked at his gun but don't feel like committing suicide today and go back to sleep. An hour later, Molly, who's wearing an apron very happy, wheeling a trolley of ice cream into his bedroom. *Molly Williams: Good morning, sleepy-head, do you have a good sleepy-weepy? Cillian didn't answered and still sleeping. *Molly Williams: Oh come on, you don't want your breakfast to melt! Wake up, open your mouth and say ahhhh. Cillian wakes up before Molly stuffs spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. *Cillian Darcy: Mom, it's 6:00 in the bloody morning, are you crazy?! *Molly Williams: No! I thought i should spend time with my favorite baby boy. *Cillian Darcy: I'm just tired. I just want to go back to bed and relax. *Molly Williams: Oh come on, i just want my baby to have a happy funny vacation! Molly hugs him in happy.